XxX Holic
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Eu não sei, mas achei que seria divertido que todos pudessem fazer pedidos naquela loja interessante... aberto a pedidos, ou seja, os leitores podem desejar o que quiserem... e uma personagem à escolha...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nem Naruto nem XxX Holic são meus... u.u

OBS: A loja está aberta a desejos! Leia atentamente a nota no final.

**XxX Holic**

**Cap.1**

_**O mundo está permeado por mistérios. Mas, por mais estranhos que sejam, por mais absurdos que pareçam, não são mais do que acontecimentos que passam depercebidos pelo Universo. Se eles não forem testemunhados pelas pessoas, não forem influenciados pelas pessoas, não forem atingidos pelas pessoas.**_

_**Pessoas.**_

_**As pessoas são as entidades mais misteriosas que o mundo já concebeu.**_

**

* * *

**

Um garoto de cabelos vemelhos e olhos verde água andava pela rua, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto e, aparentemente, falando sozinho

- Eu... Já... Disse!

Aparentemente.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!! - gritou para a "coisa" que o perseguia. - DROGA! DROGA! DROGA! - começou a correr, falando. - É sempre a mesma dor de cabeça! É só sair na rua e vem um monte dessas "coisas" em cima de mim! E ainda ficam grudando... O QUE SÃO ESSAS COISA AFINAL, HEIN?! E sem contar que todo mundo sempre me dá um vácuo desgraçado!!!

As pessoas o olhavam assustadas, se afastando o máximo possível.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEUS...! - ele cai... - FORAAAA!!! - ...com aquele troço em cima.

O garoto se apoia em um muro, e a "coisa" se dissipou.

- Hein? O que aconteceu? - olhou para a mão, levantou os olhos e observou a casa, que muito se destacava no meio de tantos prédios. Parecia uma casa tipicamente européia, mas com um ar meio japonês... devia ser por causa das luas em cima dela.

"Era uma casa muito engraçada..."

- Hã? Pe-peraí! - seu corpo começara a se mexer sozinho, e o moreno se agarrou em uma árvore. - Peraí, ô corpo! É falta de educação entrar na casa dos outros assim!

A porta se abre num estrondo, e aperecem duas meninas baixinhas, uma de curtos cabelos azuis-escuros e olhos brancos, e outra de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-royal(1). Ambas sem pupila e usando roupas que as faziam parecer bonequinhas.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor! - disseram as duas em coro.

- Hã... Não... É que...!

- Um cliente para a mestra! - disse a de olhos brancos.

- Um cliente para a mestra! - disse a de olhos azuis.

Eles foram puxando-o para dentro, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Pe-peraí! - tentou explicar, atrapalhado. - É que as minhas pernas me trouxeram até aqui, e...

- Isso aconteceu porque a linha de sua vida foi traçada de forma a vir até aqui. - ouviu uma voz feminina vida de dentro de uma sala. As meninas abriram o shôgi.

A sala estava toda esfumaçada, e a fumaça vinha do cigarro de uma mulher adulta, deitada em um divã. Tinha longuíssimos cabelos morrom-escuros e olhos serenos meio marrom-avermelhados. Ela vestia um kimono florido e estava deitada de modo que suas pernas ficassem para fora.

- A linha... da minha vida? - perguntou o garoto.

- A linha da sua vida. - a mulher começou a explicar. - Ela é urdida por Clotho, a "Fiandeira", que segura o fuso e puxa o fio da vida. É medida e enrolada por Lachesis, a "Fixadora", que usa seu cajado para determinar a qualidade do fio. E é cortada por Átropos, a "Inevitável", que determina o fim de uma vida. Elas são uma tríade, conhecida com "As Parcas" ou "Moirae", filhas da noite ou ainda de Zeus e Têmis.

- ...Hein? õ.ô

- ...Você é burro, não é?

- Ele é um menino burro! S2

- Ele é um menino burro! S2

- COMO ASSIM?! Pra começar, eu não sou nenhum cliente. Eu encostei a minha mão no muro da sua casa e aí aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas. E uma delas foi que as minhas pernas me arrastaram até aqui.Eu sei que isso parece ser uma desculpa super-esfarrapada, mas...

- É que o muro da casa é uma "barreira".

- Hein?

- "Barreira" - começou a explicar. - Geralmente é um parapeito ou trincheira, construída de paus muito próximos; estacada. - agora, não parava de falar igual a um dicionário. - É uma estrutura criada para proteger e isolar algo. As "barreiras" podem ter diversos formatos. Algumas permitem criar um mundo virtual em seu interior, e o criador da barreira deve ser seriamente ferido ou morto pra que ela se desfaça. Além disso...

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM! CHEGA! - exclamou.

- Você... Tem pavio curto, não é? - perguntou a mulher.

- Ele tem pavio curto/o/

- Ele tem pavio curto/o/

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM! CHEGA!

- Seu nome? - pergunta a mulher novamente, soltando mais uma baforada do cigarro.

- Hã?

- Qual é o seu nome?

- É Sabaku no Gaara.

- Quando é o seu aniversário?

- Primeiro de Abril.

- Hu! Que engraçado! A "morte no deserto" faz aniversário no dia primeiro de Abril(2)! - disse a mulher colocando a mão na frente da boca.

- É engraçado! xD

- É engraçado! xD

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE ZOAR COMIGO?!

- Hihi! Eu realmente não esperava que ele dissesse mesmo seu nome e aniversário...

- MAS NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE PERGUNTOU?!

- Pelo visto, você não tem nenhuma ligação com pessoas deste ramo. - solta mais uma baforada. - Dar seu nome a conhecer é a mesma coisa que oferecer sua alma a alguém. Dar sua data de aniversário a conhecer é a mesma coisa que oferecer um registro fidedigno da sua vida passada, presente e futura a alguém.

- Hã... Só pra constar... - falou Gaara, balançando a mão.

- Você quer saber meu nome?

- Não, não quero.

- Meu nome é Tenten. Mitsashi Tenten...

- Ela tá falando porque quer.

- ...mas é claro que esse nome é falso.

- NOME FALSO?!

- As duas aqui se chamam Maru - aponta para a de olhos azuis. - e Moro. - aponta para a de olhos prateados. - Os nomes completos delas são: **Marudashi**(3) e **Morodashi**(4). Não são lindos nomes? Hihihi...

- Lindo!

- Lindo!

- LINDOS ONDE?! Argh, já estou cheio disso! Eu vou é embora daqui!

- Vai embora? o.o/

- Vai embora? o.o/

- EU NÃO CONHECI ESTA CASA POR QUERER! (5)

A porta se fecha na cara dele.

- Não entendeu a minha explicação? - perguntou a mulher calmamente. - No tear que tece a vida não há pontas soltas. Todos o fios estão entremeados entre si, e estão... - ela o olha nos olhos. - ...revestidos de significados.

As meninas saem de perto da mestra para buscar algo.

- Você está com uma cara de incredulidade. Tudo bem. Me dê a coisa que está no seu bolso.

- ...Como?

- Ande logo.

Ele entrega a ela um relógio de bolso.

- É um bom relógio, deve ter mais de 50 anos.. - diz Tenten, observando o relógio. - É, acho que serve.

Ela coloca uma placa na bacia de água que as duas pequenas assistentes haviam trazido. A coisa começa a girar.

- Sabaku no Gaara. - ela observa a placa giratória, enquanto falava. - Você mora atualmente em um lugar diferente de onde você nasceu. Você mudou mais de uma vez de endereço. A sua estrutura familiar é complicada.

Ele a olha surpreso.

- Você mora com pessoas que não são seus verdadeiros pais. Atualmente, todas as pessas que moram na sua casa têm um sobrenome diferente. Você tem boas habilidades manuais, e tem prática em desepenhar tarefas domésticas. Isso porque você está em um ambiente em que se tornou responsável por elas.

Uma fumaça começa a sair do objeto, que ainda estava a girar.

- Atualmente, ou melhor, desde criança, você tem algo que o atormenta. Isso é relacionado com a sua linhagem e você não pode fazer nada. E esse "algo" possui uma relação com as artes ocultas. Você... - Mitsashi levanta os olhos para o garoto. - ...consegue ver as "Ayashiki", entidades sobrenaturais, não?

- Ah... - o ruivo estava abismado pelas coisas que aquela tal de Tenten sabia.

- Isso se deve por causa do sangue que corre em suas veias. É o seu sangue que atrai as entidades sobrenaturais.

- Como é que a senhora...

- Você me deu seu nome e a sua data de aniversário, não é?

- Só com isso já consegue...?

- Sim. Para quem sabe ler as coisas é fácil. Bom... este relógio agora é meu!

- PERAÊ!!! POR QUÊ?!

- É o preço, oras. Todas as coisas desse mundo têm seu preço. Não pode-se pagar nem a mais nem a menos. De ser um preço justo, sem falta... nem excessos... Caso comtrário, vai acontecer danos. - ela acaricia o rosto dele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- No... que...?

- No Corpo que habita na Terra... No Destino que é alumiado pelas Estrelas... Na Alma que se regozija no Céu.

- PERAÍ! MAS EU NÃO PEDI NADA!!!

- Guardem isto por favor.

- Sim Mestra! S2

- PERAÍ! PERAÍ! PERAÍ! ONDE DIABOS EU VIM PARAR??!!

- Numa loja. - reponde Tenten, dando mais um trago em seu cigarro. (alguém percebeu que os cigarros dela sempre demoram horas e horas pra acabar? xD)

- HÃ?!

- Em uma loja que realiza seus desejos.

- Os desejos viram realidade! - diz Moro.

- Se a mestra tiver poder para tanto... - dizem as duas, em coro.

- Todos seus desejos viram realidade! - completa Maru.

- Só que... - ela sota uma baforada na cara de Gaara, que torce o rosto. - ...eu cobro um preço à altura de seu desejo. - ela chega mais perto. - Mesmo que o preço seja a sua alma.

**

* * *

#Momento SD Maligno# **

Tenten segurando uma cobrinha-fantasma que saía das costas de Gaara, com a palavra "Alma" bem grande atrás.

**#Fim do Momento SD Maligno#**

* * *

- WAAAAHHHH!!!! - o garoto se joga para trás, arrastando no chão pra ficar o mais longe possível da mulher. 

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Olha a cara dele! Muito boa!

- Pe... peraí! Pegar a alma de alguém, quer dizer ma... ma...

- Eu não mato ninguém. Eu jamais faria algo tão arriscado quanto tomar uma vida. Independentemente dos motivos, o assassino sempre carrega nas costas o peso da vida que tirou. - dá mais um trago, soltando fumaça pelas narinas lentamente. - Uma vida é muito pesada, sabia? Dá pra esmagar muitas coisas com tranqülidade... - volta a se deitar no divã. - Aqueles que sabem disso nunca vão roubar uma vida. A relação custo-benefício é baixa demais.

- Ma... mas... você falou em tomar uma alma!

- "Tomar uma alma" não precisa se necessariamente no sentido literal. Algo que seja precioso para você pode ser chamado de "Alma". O preço de ter os seus desejos atendidos é pagar algo precioso pra você. É assim que esta loja funciona. Por isso, se quiser que seus desejos se tornem realidade, vai ter que me dar algo precioso.

- MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO QUERO NADA!

- Você não deseja perder os poderes de... ver as entidades sobrenaturais?

- Mas isso...

- É possível, sim. - ele arregala os olhos. - É possível fazer com que você nunca mais veja as entidades sobrenaturais. E... com que elas nunca mais sejam atraídas pelo seu sangue.

- A senhora está falando sério?

- O que a Mestra fala é possivel! S2

- É posível sim! S2

- De verdade?

- Pelo visto, você está ralmente atormentado por conta dos seu olhos e do seu sangue. Tudo bem, eu vou tornar os seus desejos realidade.

- AINDA NÃO DESEJEI NADA!!!

- Tarde demais, a ligação já está feita.

- Hein?

- Já temos uma relação entre um e outro. Entre mim e você. Por menor que seja o fato, por menor que seja a relação, ela jamais acontece sem causar impactos futuros. A linha da vida de uma pessoa faz parte de um grande bordado chamado Universo. Por mais insignificante que seja o ocorrido, por mais breve que tenha sido o acontecimento, será um pigmento a mais, uma trança a mais... uma marca indelével no fio que é a sua vida.

- Hã... então... quer dizer... que...? - ele coça a nuca.

- Eu já disse: "No tear que tece a vida não há pontas soltas. Todos o fios estão entremeados entre si, e estão revestidos de significados." Você tem um desejo que quer ver atendido, não é?

- Não é bem um desejo, mas...

- Mas é algo que te deixaria contente se acontecesse, não é?

- Bom... eu ficaria feliz se parasse de ver essas coisas estranhas... e se elas parassem de grudar em mim.

- Então, esse que é o seu desejo?

Eles se olham por um momento.

- É, é...

- Eu farei com que o seu desejo... se torne realidade.

- "Sério...?" - Gaara mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Bom,com relação ao preço... - continuou Tenten, estendendo a mão.

- É UM COMÉRCIO ISSO, É?!

- Eu não falei que isto aqui é uma loja?

- Ela disse! S2

- Ela disse! S2

- "Me sinto desgastado..." - o garoto se apóia numa parede invisível. - Pen... pensado bem, deixa pra lá...

- Não, não aceitamos cancelamento de pedidos. u.u

- NÃO TEM NEM PERÍODO DE CARÊNCIA?!

- Hihihi... - ela puxa sabe-se-lá-de-onde um espelho e começa a recitar - "Mas tão habituado com o adverso"...

- ..."Eu temo se um dia me machuca o verso"...

- ..."E o meu maior medo é o espelho se quebrar"...

- Hein?

- Tsc, ele não conhece essa música... ou é ruim da cabeça ou doente do pé!

- Hã?

- Hum... pelo visto, não é tão fácil assim. Vai ser complicado atender a este desejo. - ela supira e olha para o colegial - **Trabalhe.**

- COMO É QUE É?!

- Trabalhe nesta loja. Quando a sua quantidade de trabalho se equiparar ao nível do seu desejo, eu irei fazer com que... o seu desejo se torne realidade.

- Ele vai trabalhar aqui! S2

- Ele vai trabalhar aqui! S2

- Ufa, finalmente consegui alguém para cuidar da casa...

- VOCÊ QUERIA DESDE O COMEÇO ME PUXAR PARA "EMPREGADA DOMÉSTICA" DESTA CASA, NÃO É?!

**

* * *

#Momento SD Maligno# **

Gaa-chan vestido de Neko-Maid(6).

**#Fim do Momento SD Maligno#**

**

* * *

Continua... **

(1)-Respectivamente, a Hinata e a Ino... xD

(2)-Sabaku no Gaara quer dizer "Eu adoro a morte no deserto", daí a piadinha infame.

(3)-Marudashi: Mostra tudo.

(4)-Morodashi: Mostra descaradamente. Realmente, foi uma ironia colocar a Hina-chan logo como a Moro... xD

(5)-Algum dinossauro por aqui se lembra de Yu Yu Hakushô? o.o' Ou pelo menos via a preview do próximo cap...? xD

(6)-Aquelas empregadas muito comuns em Hentai, com orelinhas e rabinho de gato (neko).

* * *

Historinha Feliz! 8D: Eu lendo XxX Holic toda feliz enquanto ouvia músicas felizes de Naruto. Aí, fez-se a luz da felicidade! E se o Watanuki fosse o Gaara? (aí eu já tava babaaannndooo...) E a Yuko a Tenten? (não sei porque, mas acho as duas muito parecidas...) E euzinha aqui sempre quis fazer um desejo pra senhorita Yuko... 

Daí então, saiu essa fic, onde vocês podem fazer desejos via reviews! Olha que chiquê! \o/ É só preencher a fichinha abaixo:

**Nome:**

**Aparência:**

**Desejo:** (pode ser dos mais absurdos como "Desejo que você leve o meu cãozinho para passear" até aonde a sua imaginação for...)

**Algo a mais:** (forma como quer que ele seja atendido, se vai envolver mais alguém, etc...)

Se quiser comprar algo, é a mesma listinha, só que, ao invés de "**Desejo**" você coloca "**Artigo**".

Well, povão, é isso aí! Espero que gostem!

Jaa ne

Kitsune-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nem Naruto nem XxX Holic são meus... u.u

O.b.s.: A loja está aberta a desejos! Leia atentamente a nota no final.

O.b.s.2: Não me matem... ;-;' Desculpas no final também.

O.b.s.3: Não, não vai ter GaaLee! xD Prefiro ficar só no básico nessa fic...

O.b.s.4: Quero uma amiga para a Tenten, e alguém a mais para infernizar a vida de Gaara! Mas não queria escolher alguém do anime... Leia láááá embaixo!

**

* * *

**

_As "palavras" uma vez proferidas, não podem voltar à boca de quem as falou. Elas não podem mais ser simplesmente ignoradas. E, sem compreender opoder que as "palavras" têm de atar os seres humanos... eles continuam a utilizar essas correntes de forma inconseqüente._

_As "palavras" são correntes com vida._

_Assim, elas são capazes de se enrodilhar na vida dos seres humanos, atando-os e asfixiando-os._

* * *

XxX Holic 

- Arf... arf... arf... QUANDO FOI A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ DEU UMA GERAL NESSA CASA, HEIN TENTEN-SAMA?! - exclamou Gaara, tirando o qüinquagésimo saco de lixo de um cômodo.

- Nya... Eu tava com preguiça... - respondeu a mulher, tomando um chá calmamente na sala.

- Você não me respondeu...

- Bom, se eu me lembro bem, a última vez foi... ah, lá pra quinze anos em diante. u.u

- QUINZE **ANOS**?!

- Nossa, como você grita... - coça o ouvido.

- E, outra coisa, o que ser aquilo?! - aponta para uma redoma no alto de uma prateleira.

- "Aquilo"? - olha - Desça "aquilo" para eu ver! n.n

- Tá tá... - puxa uma escada e tira de lá a redoma. - Tó! - estica o objeto para Tenten, mas ela não o pega.

- Bom, já está na hora de acordar, né?

- Hein? - o ruivo olha para a redoma, de onde um negócio alaranjado sai.

- E aí, tudo beleza?!

- AAAHHHH!!! QUE TROÇO É ESSE?!

- Não o chame de "troço"! - o bicho pula na mesa, de onde pega uma caneca, se serve de chá e começa a beber - Meu nome é Kyuubi Kitsune, mas pode me chamar só de Kyuubi! n.n

- Que ótimo, era só o que me faltava, uma raposa de nove-caudas... Quer saber? Tô por aqui! Vou pra casa! Tchau! - sai dali, jogando a bandana que estava em sua cabeça no chão.

- Não se esqueça de estar aqui amanhã depois da aula, hein! - exclamou a mulher.

- Hihi! Depois de tantos anos, você continua má, Tenten.

- Hu! Nunca mudei... Quer vodca?

- Iupi!

* * *

#Dia seguinte, Colégio Suna#

Estava lá Gaara, andando calmamente até a sala de aula, quando...

- SASUKEEEEE!!!!!! - uma forma rosada o atropela e pula em cima de um garoto moreno que andava calmo à frente.

- De novo... - suspirou o ruivo, levantando e espanando a roupa.

- Me larga... Sakura.

- Ah, mas Sasuke-kuunn... Eu gosto tanto de vo--

- SAKURA-SAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!

E lá vai Gaara ao chão novamente...

- Sai de perto de mim, Lee! - reclamava a garota, ainda agarrada ao tal de Sasuke e empurrando o tal de Lee com o pé.

- É, sai de perto da Sakura! - gritou um louro que surgiu da janela.

- Naruto! - gritou Sasuke, espantado.

E o barraco foi armado. Lee querendo a Sakura, que queria o Sasuke, que queria o Naruto, que queria a Sakura, que queria o Sasuke e não gostava do Lee, que gostava dela e não do Naruto...

- Hei... - chamou Gaara, sem muito sucesso - Heieeee... - silêncio passou longe! - HEI!!!

Todos param de brigar e olham para o garoto.

- Será que dá pra dar licença? Vocês estão bloqueando a sala. - aponta para o povo atrás de si, querendo entrar na sala.

- Ah... claro. - entram na sala, dando passagem para o resto.

No final da aula...

- Gaara-kun!!! - grita Lee, tentando alcançá-lo.

- O que é, Rock?

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? - se coloca na frente do ruivo, que foi obrigado a olhar para cima por conta da diferença de tamanho.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu vou trabalhar, Lee. Com licença. - contornou o moreno, que começou a segui-lo.

- Ah, você já trabalha? Aonde? Provavelmente numa lanchonete, né?

- Não é exatamente uma lanchonete, mas digamos que atendemos pedidos... - respondeu o Sabaku, de cabeça baixa e uma enorme gota rolando.

- Cuma?

- Ali. - apontou para a casa de Tenten, que se destacava dos prédios de vidro e muros altos de concreto em volta.

- Ah... - Lee olhou para a casa, como que hipnotizado.

- Quer entrar? Vou ter que fazer lanche para senhorita Tenten de um jeito ou de outro...

- Sim!

Entraram na casa, e Gaara logo foi chamado no "escritório". Chegando lá, encontraram Tenten em um de seus trajes extravagantes e mais seis mulheres espalhadas pela sala.

- Ora, Gaara-chan! Vejo que trouxe visita... - comentou a mulher, dando uma tragada em seu cigarro.

- Err... Olá. Sou Rock Lee, prazer. - cumprimentou Lee, acenando com a mão.

- Quem é esse povo todo? - perguntou o ruivo, boquiaberto - "MAIS LANCHE???"

- Ah, são clientes! Antes, vá fazer um lanchinho para nós, pois não? s2 - e virou-se para falar algo para as duas assistentes.

- Tá... - Gaara fecha a porta e sai arrastando o pé.

- Err... Vou te ajudar! - disse Lee, correndo atrás do ruivo.

- Eu também!

Os dois olharam para cima e viram a Kyuubi sorrindo para os dois, balançando a cauda felpuda confortavelmente em cima de um pequeno armário no corredor. Desceu de lá, pousando ao lado de Gaara.

- Vem cá, filha, tu é uma raposa ou um gato?

- Não são só gatos que têm elegância num salto, Gaara-kun.

- Aff...

- A... A raposa falou! - espantou-se Lee.

- Se bobear, daqui a pouco a porta tá pedindo senha e salário de porteiro. Essa casa é uma loucura...

Na cozinha...

- Vem cá, Rock, porque você me seguiu? - perguntou, colocando a água no fogo para fazer o chá, enquanto cortava alguns pãezinhos - Sai, saco de pulgas! - afugentou o animal que tentava pegar um pão.

- Err... Sabe que não faço idéia?

A Kitsune riu na cadeira. Gaara suspirou. Tinha uma vaga idéia do porquê, e sabia que tinha algo a ver com Tenten. Sempre tinha a ver com ela, fazer o que, certo?

Terminado o preparo do lanche, eles voltaram carregando as bandejas para a sala.

- Oh, Gaara-chan! Isso parece estar apetitoso! - exclamou a chefe, feliz da vida.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu o Sabaku - Agora, poderia apresentar...?

- Ah, claro!

Uma vez acomodados em volta da mesa, Tenten começou a apresentação.

- Comecemos pelo caso mais fácil. Senhorita Miharu, qual seu desejo mesmo?

Uma ruiva de estatura mediana levantou-se. Tinha os cabelos alaranjados até a metade das costas com duas mechas negras na frente e olhos azuis claríssimos. Trazia na mão uma bolsa que se mexia e seu nome todo era Amakase Miharu.

- Eu quero casar-me com Uchiha Itachi!

- O irmão do Sasuke?! - perguntou Lee.

- Não _esse_ que você está pensando. - Miharu, juntando as mãos e falando sonhadoramente - O Ita-chan que eu quero é um ninja poderosíssimo que nasceu em Konoha e agora trabalha numa das organizações mais malignas de toda sua dimensão!!! - agora, seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes.

- Gaara, pegue minha agenda e um dos frascos de cor púrpura na gaveta esquerda. - pediu Tenten, tendo logo o caderno encapado e o frasquinho em mãos. De lá, arrancou uma página em branco e rabiscou algo, amarrando com um fio de cabelo no frasco - Aqui nesse frasco você poderá fazer duas viagens curtas, que já estão programadas. Não retire o papel amarrado.

"Na primeira, vá até um prédio e procure por Suzana, ou Aquarius, não sei como vai ser o humor dela no dia (1). Ela terá o que quer, mas se não conseguir, poderá voltar. Mas, antes de ir, leve chocolate!"

- Sim! Muito obrigada, senhorita Tenten! Aqui o pagamento, 50 fantasmas-servos!

- Gaara, leve-os ao depósito. - disse, apontando para o saco na mão da mulher.

- EU NÃO VOU TOCAR NISSO NÃO!!! - gritou, já começando a se sentir mal.

- Que frescura... Lee-kun, poderia fazer o favor?

- Err... claro. - Lee se levantou (N/A: A-M-E-I essa frase... xD) e pegou o saco - O-onde é o depósito?

- Segunda porta à direita.

Lee foi até lá correndo, colocou em uma prateleira e saiu zunido do depósito. Miharu já saía saltitante indo comprar o chocolate.

- Bom, segunda? Flávia Maria Silva, certo? (N/a: Que lindo, meu segundo nome também é Maria e o último é Silva!)

Uma morena de cabelos castanho-claros até o ombro com a franja de lado de mesmo tamanho descolorida (2), olhos verdes atrás de óculos e da mesma altura de Gaara se levantou.

- Senhorita, eu gostaria de ler a mente de outros!

- É isso mesmo que quer? - perguntou a morena, recostando-se em seu divã.

- Sim! Cansei de não saber o que as pessoas pensam de mim! - exclamou, decidida.

- Seu desejo é uma orem, querida Flávia.

A própria Mitsashi esticou a mão e abriu uma gaveta, retirando de lá uma pulseira de cristal. Fez sinal para a outra se aproximar e botou a jóia em sua palma. Flávia ficou a olhar o objeto ali, até a dona de a loja anunciar o preço.

- Em troca, quero seus óculos. - esticou a mão ossuda.

- M-mas... Era de minha mãe! E não enxergo sem eles...

- Já fiz meu preço.

Com relutância, a morena de cabelos curtos retirou a armação delicada e entregou à mulher.

- Só coloque a pulseira quando estiver virando a esquina, está bem?

- Sim...

A mulher saiu andando devagar, parecia que não via um palmo à frente. Gaara adiantou-se, ajudando-a a achar a porta da rua. Voltando, uma outra já estava de pé. Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos até a cintura, olhos amendoados e busto cheio, apesar a (falta de) altura.

- Sou Mari, e gostaria de sabedoria! - falou, decidida.

Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Eu também.

- Como?

- Infelizmente, o estoque acabou. Tem idéia de quantas pessoas burrinhas vêm aqui procurando por Sabedoria? Bom, já vendi tudo. Tem algo mais que queira, Mari?

- Hmmm... - ela pareceu pensar um pouco, como o dedo indicador no queixo - Comprar algo...? Hum... Já sei! Oden de raposa, algumas de suas roupas, que são divinas, e... Caso tiver, tintas a óleo e uma tela de pintar! Ah, e um guia rápido de "aprendendo a pintar", é o meu sonho!

- Okay. Gaara, vá até o depósito e o meu armário e pegue tudo isso.

- Sozinho??? Sabe quantas roupas a senhora tem???

- Pelos Deuses, não!

- NÃO SABE?!

- Saber eu sei, eu disse que não precisa ir sozinho. Lee, vá com ele!

E lá foram os dois. Vocês perceberam q agora o Lee trabalha aqui involuntariamente também?! Voltaram, Gaara trazendo três araras com rodinhas de roupas da chefe e Lee carregando as tintas, a tela e o guia rápido.

- D-desculpa, mas eu não sabia muito bem como deve se parecer um "oden de raposa"... - falou Lee, pousando as coisas no chão.

- Bom, enquanto Mari não se decide, a senhorita Aiko Mitsumyt poderia dizer o que deseja, certo?

Falado isso, uma mulher com cabelos que iam até a cintura, lisos e rebeldes, de cor negra e com mechas vermelhas de nascença. Seus olhos e lábios vermelhos-sangue, pele alva como a lua, busto bem arranjado e curvas perfeitas, e caninos um pouco grandes.

- Quero achar alguém que me ame pelo que sou por dentro e não por fora. Não quero mais ninguém dizendo que me ama só porque tenho peitos grandes.

- Bom... Isso será um pouco difícil, considerando as circunstâncias... Mas acho que posso ajudar. - esticou novamente a mão e retirou da gaveta mais uma jóia, dessa vez um cordão de prata com um frasco contendo um líquido cor-de-rosa. - Tome três vezes ao dias antes das... _refeições_. - deu ênfase à ultima palavra, com um sorriso atravessado.

- Hnf... - fez a mulher, olhando também atravessado para Tenten. Tirou o cordão da mão da Mitsashi, e perguntou: - O que quer em troca?

- Um pouco de seu sangue. - esticou um pequeno frasco de cristal vazio para Aiko.

A vampira fez um corte no antebraço e encheu o fraco. Logo depois, o corte rapidamente se fechou. Sem dizer mais nada, ela colocou a capa e os óculos escuros e saiu da casa.

Gaara aproximou-se da chefe e falou-lhe:

- Senhora Tenten, tem certeza disso que está falando para essas pessoas?

A mulher pegou o rosto do ruivo entre os dedos e o puxou para mais perto.

- Gaara... Se eles acreditam em minhas palavras, não é minha culpa.

Soltou e ele voltou a se sentar.

- Bom, próxima! - disse Tenten, sorrindo e guardando o sangue na gaveta.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes levantou-se, tinha 1,68m de altura e era um pouco magra.

- Meu nome é Nicky e quero que encontrem meu papagaio!

**

* * *

**

#Momento SD Maligno# 

Nicky, Gaara e Lee com roupa de turista e redinhas de caçar borboleta na mão, com a Kyuubi empoleirada em cima da cabeça de Gaara.

**#Fim do Momento SD Maligno#**

_**

* * *

**_

Continua 

YEY!!! DEPOIS DE QUASE _UM ANO_ AQUI ESTÁ O SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!!! \o/ (é apedrejada) ;-;'

Ita: ¬¬ MelDels...

Tá, tá... Cala a boca... ;-;'

Olha, desculpa pela demora, mas eu não tava a fim MESMO de escrever essa fic... Mas, há alguns dias, fez-se a luz! xD

Nesse capítulo atendo os desejos de: _Amakase Miharu, __Raposa Vermelha, __Mari Sushi, __Aiko Love Kai._

No próximo, concluirei o desejo de _Nicky sama_ e (talvez) começo e fim do desejo de _yUmI_.

Podem continuar a mandar desejos! n.n Pequenos eu colocarei no meio e grandes... Verei o que posso fazer... n.n' (é apedrejada de novo) ;-;' Ninguém me ama...

Well, é isso aí! \o/ Matem-me!

Quer mandar um desejo? É só preencher a fichinha abaixo: 

**Nome:**

**Aparência:**

**Desejo:** (pode ser dos mais absurdos como "Desejo que você leve o meu cãozinho para passear" até aonde a sua imaginação for...)

**Algo a mais:** (forma como quer que ele seja atendido, se vai envolver mais alguém, etc...)

Se quiser comprar algo, é a mesma listinha, só que, ao invés de "**Desejo**" você coloca "**Artigo**".

Quer se candidatar à "amiga da Tenten"? É só mandar por review o seguinte:

**Nome:** (não precisa ser japonês)

**Aparência: **(detalhada, por favor!)

**Personalidade: **

De onde conhece a feiticeira:

Passado: (negro, branco, cinza...) 

**Ocupação:** (ninja, médica, veterinária, feiticeira também...)

**Algo a mais:** (manias, roupas que gosta de vestir, animal de estimação, etc.) 

Ó, bom português e originalidade contarão pontos, hein!

Ita: Olha só, a pessoa que falou que "você" se escreve com "ç"...

FOI DE PALHAÇADA!!! ;-;'

Beijos

Suzana AKL


End file.
